


Healer

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Warmup Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: Reita lets out his frustration at the gym.
Relationships: Reita (the GazettE)/Original Character(s), reita x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Reita's instagram story from a week ago(?) Also, I don't know how else to summarize this fic because I don't want to overdo it and I'm letting the fic speak for itself. It took last night and right now to finish lol If anyone remembers that one translation where Reita's ideal girl was to "have a gentle aura, someone who can heal you," it's based off that too. If there's any mistakes, sorry about that!

It hit them hard, yet they had no choice but to heed the government’s request. However, they weren’t alone. Many other bands had to cancel or postpone their live shows to prevent anyone from getting sick. The meeting room was quiet when GazettE had no choice but to cancel their most important live of the year. “I’m sorry, everyone.” The manager bowed deeply.

Everyone had gone back home without a word.

The next day, Reita left a tweet telling everyone to put a smile on their face. The responses he received were wonderful and he appreciated every single one despite the language barrier. Yet, he couldn’t shake the anger he was feeling as the days begin to drag on. One last punch into the sandbag was enough to ease his pain, or so he thought. Sitting on the bench, Reita glances down at his bandaged hand before taking his phone out to take a photo for his Instagram story.

He then tosses it on top of the duffel bag and just sat there for what seemed like an eternity. At the corner of his eye, was a protein drink being offered to him. He looked up to see that it was you. “Thank you.” He mumbles, taking a swig of it. Reita stands up and was ready to take another swing at the sandbag. However, you were quick to stop him.

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” You stared at him sternly. “I don’t think you realize how tender the skin looks on your hands.” You held his bandaged hands into your palms. Reita bit his lip, and you were right. He had been punching the sandbag with his bare hands, it was starting to turn red; he had to bandage them up himself.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it.”

“Babe, beating your hands up isn’t going to solve anything and you know that.” You sighed as you picked up his phone and duffel bag. “Let’s go home.”

—

Upon returning home, you took another look at Reita’s hands, gently running your thumb over his knuckle. “Does it hurt?”

“A little.” He replied. It was silent for a few seconds until he added, “I’m sorry you had to see that...”

You raised a brow at him. “What are you talking about?”

“You know...seeing me like that, frustrated.” Reita admits. “This is why I didn’t want you to come in the first place.”

“I came so you don’t have to hide anything from me.” You look up at him. “Akira, you can’t keep hiding things like this from me. You know I support you and your band but let me support you through times like these. I know you’ve done the same for me so let me return the favor.” You held his gaze firmly. At times when you struggled, feeling down, or went through hard times, Reita was all over it. He supported you in every way possible and was always proud of you when you overcome those difficulties.

“I know I do…” he nods, “and I’m sorry. I promise I won’t hide anything from you anymore. I’ll be honest with you.” He saw that beautiful smile of yours before you embraced him. As you pulled back, you wrinkled your nose.

“And you smell like sweat.” You poked him in the chest, “Go shower.”

Reita lets out a soft chuckle and then smirked. “I got my sweat on you, so you have no choice but to join me.”

“Fine.”

__

The next morning, you were up before Reita. You had the tv on where a variety show was talking about idols and different tourist spots. You suddenly feel a pair of arms hold you lovingly, it made you smile. “Good morning to you too.” The two of you exchanged good morning kisses. “How do you feel?”

“A lot better.” He grins.

“Are you sure?” You raise a brow at him while finishing up the scrambled eggs.

“Hm? Yes, babe.” Reita pursed his lips, watching you as you turned off the heat and face him.

“Look me in the eye.” You demanded as you gently grabbed his jaw. Reita did what he was told. You could see that he was being serious. It took about a few seconds of staring until your boyfriend snorted lightly. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just being cute that’s all.” He smiles sheepishly as he chuckles. “Hey, babe? I was wondering if you want to go workout with me?”

Your eyes lit up. “Really? When?”

“Whenever. I feel a lot more motivated when I have you around.” He couldn’t help but smile shyly, and the blush on his cheeks was evident. That always makes you fall in love with him even more. Reita didn’t have to wait for your answer because you answered almost immediately. He was more than happy to have you by his side. You were his good luck charm and most of all, his healer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be a sequel to this soon!


End file.
